skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: SuperChargers (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: SuperChargers. It is the first game in Lion's Eye's 2nd trilogy series and released on September 20, 2015. The portal used for this game is the Dark Portal under the name Portal of Power. SuperChargers New Skylanders Air *Pinwheel Pork *Stormblade **Snow-Brite Stormblade *Yellow Copter Dark *Bad Luck *Mr. Sunset *Nightfall **Dark Nightfall **Patina Nightfall *Twelve O' Croak **Legendary Twelve O' Croak Earth *Smash Hit **Steel Plated Smash Hit *Timber Brace *Wooden Beak Fire *Catmageddon **Steel Plated Catmageddon *Hot Roderick *Spitfire **Dark Spitfire **Instant Spitfire **Volcanic Spitfire Life *Jungle Spa *Mandalay Prey **Power Blue Mandalay Prey *Thrillipede **Eggcited Thrillipede Light *Astroblast **Legendary Astroblast *Blind Sight *Mrs. Sunrise *Tanning Cat Bed Magic *Checkpoint **Legendary Checkpoint *Sausage Sauna *Splat **Power Blue Splat Tech *Film Reeler *High Volt **Patina High Volt *Kay Nine Undead *Fiesta **Frightful Fiesta *Meowsoleum *Ravenclaw Water *Dive-Clops **Instant Dive-Clops **Missile-Tow Dive-Clops *S-O-A-P *Wave Skimmer Reimagined Skylanders Air *Buttered Pop Thorn **Birthday Bomber Buttered Pop Thorn *Guardian Sonic Boom **Legendary Guardian Sonic Boom *Hurricane Jet-Vac **Dark Hurricane Jet-Vac **Glow-in-the-Dark Hurricane Jet-Vac **Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac *Santa Lightning Rod Dark *Nightmare Blackout Earth *Birthday Bash *Outback Dino-Rang **Dark Outback Dino-Rang *Shark Shooter Terrafin **Dark Shark Shooter Terrafin *Sundae Slobber Tooth **Silver Sundae Slobber Tooth Fire *Armageddon Smolderdash *Cupid Flameslinger **Dark Cupid Flameslinger **Legendary Cupid Flameslinger *Flip Flop Fryno **Volcanic Flip Flop Fryno *Lava Lance Eruptor **Legendary Lava Lance Eruptor **Patina Lava Lance Eruptor **Volcanic Lava Lance Eruptor Life *Autumn Stump Smash *Poison Shooter High Five *Super Shot Stealth Elf **Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf **Instant Super Shot Stealth Elf *Wild Staff Zoo Lou **Birthday Bash Wild Staff Zoo Lou Light *Sunny Spotlight Magic *Big Bubble Pop Fizz **Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz **Dark Big Bubble Pop Fizz *Dragon Master Spyro **Gold Dragon Master Spyro **Legendary Dragon Master Spyro *Mystic Star Strike *Shaman Warrior Voodood **Legendary Shaman Warrior Voodood Tech *Artillery Strike Chopper *Double Dare Trigger Happy **Gold Double Dare Trigger Happy **Legendary Double Dare Trigger Happy **Power Blue Double Dare Trigger Happy **Quickdraw Double Dare Trigger Happy *Lucky Boomer **Birthday Bomber Lucky Boomer *New Year's Countdown **Dark New Year's Countdown **Instant New Year's Countdown **Slush New Year's Countdown Undead *Bone Bash Roller Brawl **Bronze Bone Bash Roller Brawl **Legendary Bone Bash Roller Brawl *Hallows' Eve Hex *Skeletal Cynder **Color Shift Skeletal Cynder **Legendary Skeletal Cynder *Spectral Grim Creeper Water *Deep Dive Gill Grunt **Legendary Deep Dive Gill Grunt *Double End Wham-Shell **Deep Sea Double End Wham-Shell *Royal Guard Chill **Arctic Royal Guard Chill **Dark Royal Guard Chill **Glow-in-the-Dark Royal Guard Chill **Instant Royal Guard Chill *Surfer Slam Bam Trap Master Skylanders Dark *Archer Knight Mare Light *Shield Bash Knight Light Nintendo Guest Stars Fire *Hammer Slam Bowser **Dark Hammer Slam Bowser **Instant Hammer Slam Bowser **Legendary Hammer Slam Bowser Life *Turbo Charge Donkey Kong **Dark Turbo Charge Donkey Kong **Instant Turbo Charge Donkey Kong **Legendary Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Magic *Scepter Spell Mario **Dark Scepter Spell Mario **Instant Scepter Spell Mario **Legendary Scepter Spell Mario Undead *Power Vacuum Luigi **Dark Power Vacuum Luigi **Instant Power Vacuum Luigi **Legendary Power Vacuum Luigi Vehicles Land Earth New Skylanders *Thump Truck (Smash Hit) *Tree Trunk (Wooden Beak) *Wrecking Brawler (Timber Brace) Reimagined Skylanders *Balloon Bash (Birthday Bash) *Ice Cream Truck (Sundae Slobber Tooth) *Mountain Climber (Outback Dino-Rang) **Dark Mountain Climber (Outback Dino-Rang) *Shark Tank (Shark Shooter Terrafin) **Dark Shark Tank (Shark Shooter Terrafin) Fire New Skylanders *Army Tank (Catmageddon) **Navy Army Tank (Catmageddon) *Hot Streak (Spitfire) **Dark Hot Streak (Spitfire) **Golden Hot Streak (Spitfire) **Instant Hot Streak (Spitfire) **Volcanic Hot Streak (Spitfire) *Rubber Burner (Hot Roderick) Reimagined Skylanders *Burn-Cycle (Lava Lance Eruptor) **Legendary Burn-Cycle (Lava Lance Eruptor) **Patina Burn-Cycle (Lava Lance Eruptor) *Fireball (Armageddon Smolderdash) *Heartbreaker (Cupid Flameslinger) **Dark Heartbreaker (Cupid Flameslinger) **Legendary Heartbreaker (Cupid Flameslinger) *Lava Trail (Flip Flop Fryno) Tech New Skylanders *Lunch Bag (Kay Nine) *Shield Striker (High Volt) **Patina Shield Striker (High Volt) *Trainwave (Film Reeler) Reimagined Skylanders *Artillery Truck (Artillery Strike Chopper) *Disco Ball (New Year's Countdown) **Dark Disco Ball (New Year's Countdown) **Instant Disco Ball (New Year's Countdown) *Gold Rusher (Double Dare Trigger Happy) **Legendary Gold Rusher (Double Dare Trigger Happy) **Power Blue Gold Rusher (Double Dare Trigger Happy) *Pot of Gold (Lucky Boomer) Nintendo Guest Stars *B-Dasher (Scepter Spell Mario) **Dark B-Dasher (Scepter Spell Mario) **Instant B-Dasher (Scepter Spell Mario) **Legendary B-Dasher (Scepter Spell Mario) *Barrel Blaster (Turbo Charge Donkey Kong) **Dark Barrel Blaster (Turbo Charge Donkey Kong) **Instant Barrel Blaster (Turbo Charge Donkey Kong) **Legendary Barrel Blaster (Turbo Charge Donkey Kong) Undead New Skylanders *Columbarium Rusher (Meowsoleum) *Crypt Crusher (Fiesta) *Time Tracker (Ravenclaw) Reimagined Skylanders *Cauldron Runner (Hallows' Eve Hex) *Skele-Tron (Skeletal Cynder) **Legendary Skele-Tron (Skeletal Cynder) *Spectral Crossbow (Spectral Grim Creeper) *Tomb Buggy (Bone Bash Roller Brawl) **Bronze Tomb Buggy (Bone Bash Roller Brawl) **Legendary Tomb Buggy (Bone Bash Roller Brawl) Nintendo Guest Star *Mansion Machine (Power Vacuum Luigi) **Dark Mansion Machine (Power Vacuum Luigi) **Instant Mansion Machine (Power Vacuum Luigi) **Legendary Mansion Machine (Power Vacuum Luigi) Sea Dark New Skylanders *Good Luck (Bad Luck) *Lilypad Leaper (Twelve O' Croak) **Legendary Lilypad Leaper (Twelve O' Croak) *Sea Shadow (Nightfall) **Dark Sea Shadow (Nightfall) *Sky Knive (Mr. Sunset) Reimagined Skylander *Pumpkin Boat (Nightmare Blackout) Trap Master Skylander *Castle Boat (Archer Knight Mare) Magic New Skylanders *Blank Canvas (Sausage Sauna) *Sorry Slider (Checkpoint) **Legendary Sorry Slider (Checkpoint) *Splatter Splasher (Splat) **Power Blue Splatter Splasher (Splat) Reimagined Skylanders *Arkeyan Sailboat (Shaman Warrior Voodood) **Legendary Arkeyan Sailboat (Shaman Warrior Voodood) *Dragon Slider (Dragon Master Spyro) **Legendary Dragon Slider (Dragon Master Spyro) *Fortune Teller (Mystic Star Strike) *Soda Skimmer (Big Bubble Pop Fizz) **Dark Soda Skimmer (Big Bubble Pop Fizz) **Nitro Soda Skimmer (Big Bubble Pop Fizz) Water New Skylanders *Dive Bomber (Dive-Clops) **Instant Dive Bomber (Dive-Clops) **Spring Ahead Dive Bomber (Dive-Clops) *Hand Washer (S-O-A-P) *Submarine Surfer (Wave Skimmer) Reimagined Skylanders *Crab Skimmer (Double End Wham-Shell) **Deep Sea Crab Skimmer (Double End Wham-Shell) *Polar Bear (Royal Guard Chill) **Dark Polar Bear (Royal Guard Chill) **Instant Polar Bear (Royal Guard Chill) *Reef Ripper (Deep Dive Gill Grunt) **Legendary Reef Ripper (Deep Dive Gill Grunt) *Snow Shifter (Surfer Slam Bam) Sky Air New Skylanders *Crow's Nest (Yellow Copter) *Pig Plane (Pinwheel Pork) *Sky Slicer (Stormblade) Reimagined Skylanders *Bird Caller (Guardian Sonic Boom) **Legendary Bird Caller (Guardian Sonic Boom) *Cinema Coaster (Buttered Pop Thorn) *Jet Stream (Hurricane Jet-Vac) **Dark Jet Stream (Hurricance Jet-Vac) **Legendary Jet Stream (Hurricane Jet-Vac) *Santa's Sleigh (Santa Lightning Rod) Nintendo Guest Star *Clown Cruiser (Hammer Slam Bowser) **Dark Clown Cruiser (Hammer Slam Bowser) **Instant Clown Cruiser (Hammer Slam Bowser) **Legendary Clown Cruiser (Hammer Slam Bowser) Life New Skylanders *Amazon Runner (Mandalay Prey) **Power Blue Amazon Runner (Mandalay Prey) *Buzz Wing (Thrillipede) *Jungle Flight (Jungle Spa) Reimagined Skylanders *Dragonfly Speeder (Poison Shooter High Five) *Forest Lawn (Wild Staff Zoo Lou) *Leaf Runner (Autumn Stump Smash) *Stealth Stinger (Super Shot Stealth Elf) **Dark Stealth Stinger (Super Shot Stealth Elf) **Instant Stealth Stinger (Super Shot Stealth Elf) **Nitro Stealth Stinger (Super Shot Stealth Elf) Light New Skylanders *Cove Light (Blind Sight) *Shimmering Shotgun (Tanning Cat Bed) *Shuriken Striker (Mrs. Sunrise) *Sun Runner (Astroblast) **Legendary Sun Runner (Astroblast) Reimagined Skylander *Sky Glass (Sunny Spotlight) Trap Master Skylander *Stairway to Heaven (Shield Bash Knight Light) Eon's Elite Air *Sonic Boom Earth *Dino-Rang Fire *Sunburn Life *Zook Magic *Voodood Tech *Boomer Undead *Ghost Roaster Water *Slam Bam Trophies *Kaos Trophy *Land Trophy *Sea Trophy *Sky Trophy Raceable Villains Land *Count Moneybone and Spirit Dragster (Boss Pursuit in The After Party) *Glumshanks and Steam Roller (Boss Pursuit in Temple of Arkus) *Chompy Mage and Chompy Buster (Boss Pursuit in Chompy Garden) *Dragon Hunter and Scale Biter (Boss Pursuit in Dragon Spine) Sea *Golden Queen and Glitter Glider (Boss Pursuit in The Golden Temple) *Captain Frightbeard and Lil' Phantom Tide (Boss Pursuit in Tropic Plunder) *Mesmeralda and Wave Singer (Boss Pursuit in Frozen Fossil Festival) *Spellslamzer and Rune Slider (Boss Pursuit in Mystical Vault) Sky *Wolfgang and Sub Woofer (Boss Pursuit in The Clock Rock) *Cap'n Cluck and Sky Scrambler (Boss Pursuit in Cluck's Cuckoo Nest) *Chef Pepper Jack and Toaster Bomber (Boss Pursuit in Calamity Canyon) *Lord Stratosfear and Storm Striker (Boss Pursuit in Cloud Factory) Starter Packs PlayStation and Xbox *Spitfire *Super Shot Stealth Elf *Nightfall *Hot Streak *Stealth Stinger *Sea Shadow PlayStation Vita *Smash Hit *Stormblade *Deep Sea Double End Wham-Shell *Thump Truck *Sky Slicer *Deep Sea Crab Skimmer Wii U *Turbo Charge Donkey Kong *Power Vacuum Luigi *Hurricane Jet-Vac *Barrel Blaster *Mansion Machine *Jet Stream Wii and Nintendo 3DS (Racing) *Hammer Slam Bowser *Scepter Spell Mario *Deep Sea Double End Wham-Shell *Clown Cruiser *B-Dasher *Deep Sea Crab Skimmer Tablet *Instant Spitfire *Instant Super Shot Stealth Elf *Instant Dive-Clops *Instant Hot Streak *Instant Stealth Stinger *Instant Dive Bomber PC *Instant Royal Guard Chill *Instant Hammer Slam Bowser *Instant Turbo Charge Donkey Kong *Instant Polar Bear *Instant Clown Cruiser *Instant Barrel Blaster Dark Edition PlayStation and Xbox *Dark Spitfire *Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf *Dark Nightfall *Dark Outback Dino-Rang *Kaos Trophy *Dark Hot Streak *Dark Stealth Stinger *Dark Sea Shadow *Dark Mountain Climber PlayStation Vita *Dark Royal Guard Chill *Dark New Year's Countdown *Dark Cupid Flameslinger *Dark Big Bubble Pop Fizz *Kaos Trophy *Dark Polar Bear *Dark Disco Ball *Dark Heartbreaker *Dark Soda Skimmer Wii U *Dark Hurricane Jet-Vac *Dark Turbo Charge Donkey Kong *Dark Power Vacuum Luigi *Dark Shark Shooter Terrafin *Kaos Trophy *Dark Jet Stream *Dark Barrel Blaster *Dark Mansion Machine *Dark Shark Tank Wii and Nintendo 3DS (Racing) *Dark Royal Guard Chill *Dark New Year's Countdown *Dark Hammer Slam Bowser *Dark Scepter Spell Mario *Kaos Trophy *Dark Polar Bear *Dark Disco Ball *Dark Clown Cruiser *Dark B-Dasher Legendary Edition PlayStation and Xbox *Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac *Legendary Bone Bash Roller Brawl *Legendary Astroblast *Legendary Shaman Warrior Voodood *Legendary Lava Lance Eruptor *Sky Trophy *Legendary Jet Stream *Legendary Tomb Buggy *Legendary Sun Runner *Legendary Arkeyan Sailboat *Legendary Burn-Cycle PlayStation Vita *Legendary Skeletal Cynder *Legendary Double Dare Trigger Happy *Legendary Checkpoint *Legendary Cupid Flameslinger *Legendary Dragon Master Spyro *Land Trophy *Legendary Skele-Tron *Legendary Gold Rusher *Legendary Sorry Slider *Legendary Heartbreaker *Legendary Dragon Slider Wii U *Legendary Guardian Sonic Boom *Legendary Deep Dive Gill Grunt *Legendary Twelve O' Croak *Legendary Turbo Charge Donkey Kong *Legendary Power Vacuum Luigi *Sea Trophy *Legendary Bird Caller *Legendary Reef Ripper *Legendary Lilypad Leaper *Legendary Barrel Blaster *Legendary Mansion Machine Wii and Nintendo 3DS (Racing) *Legendary Skeletal Cynder *Legendary Double Dare Trigger Happy *Legendary Checkpoint *Legendary Hammer Slam Bowser *Legendary Scepter Spell Mario *Land Trophy *Legendary Skele-Tron *Legendary Gold Rusher *Legendary Sorry Slider *Legendary Clown Cruiser *Legendary B-Dasher PC Mario and Luigi Starter Pack *Instant New Year's Countdown *Instant Scepter Spell Mario *Instant Power Vacuum Luigi *Instant Disco Ball *Instant B-Dasher *Instant Mansion Machine Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Toys for Bob Category:Skylanders: SuperChargers Category:Activision Category:Lion's Eye Category:IOS Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS